Forgotten With Time
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: Ok, this is the third or fourth time i've taken down the second chapter but i think i got it now, R&R. It's about kaiba's past and a girl from it comes back to haunt him. Enjoy.
1. Forget My Heart With Time

Disclaimer: All the songs in this story-'Why They Call It Falling', 'Stronger Then I Am'-belong to Leeann Womack, from her CD 'I Hope You Dance'. You should get it; it's a good CD.  
  
General Summary: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story so I only want good reviews no flames or I'll be on somebody's ass pretty quick, got it? Good. Well, anyway, this story mainly circles around our main man, Seto Kaiba as the caring, kind brother and friend that Mokuba says he is. Did I spell Mokuba right? Kaiba receives a tape from someone he thought he'd forgotten and that gets him thinking.  
  
Details: (I hate them, you hate them) It's a self-insertion fic. It's probably pretty OOC and does adding originals make it an AU or not? I'm not sure.  
  
Rating: PG...Maybe PG-13, I don't really know for sure.  
  
One-Last-Final Disclaimer: I forgot to mention that I don't own a few of the characters here. I don't own Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Pegasus, any of his weird body guard/agent dudes, Mokuba Kaiba, or Seto Kaiba. (Well, in a sense, I do own him but, it'll take more explaining then I'd like so I won't mention it any further)  
  
Sarcastic-Stuff-From-The-Author:  
  
Pop Flower: There, now, after all that, I do believe we have covered any and every thing there was to cover before I write a story.  
  
Duobat: ::Perched on Pop's head:: I sure hope so, cuz you've talked way too much already as it is.  
  
Pop Flower: ::Pops a vein and grabs the Duobat around the head:: Shove it.  
  
Duobat: ::Struggling and making muffled noises under Pop Flower's hand::  
  
Heero: ::Looks slightly annoyed and has his 'I-Am-Heero-Fear-Me-Or-I-Will- Shoot-You-In-The-Face' scowl on:: ::With Shinigami the Squirrel Fox sitting on his shoulder:: Pop,  
  
Shinigami: ::Has the same expression::  
  
Pop Flower: ::Looks at Heero, with a bored, exasperated expression on her face, about as interested in what he has to say as Beethoven was in hearing at all::  
  
Duobat: ::Pops his head out of the top of Pop's hand and looks at Heero, equally as interested in what he had to say as Pop Flower::  
  
Heero: Just...write the story.  
  
Shinigami: Kee!  
  
Pop Flower: Oh, go shoot Relena or something!  
  
Heero: ::Grinning like a fool:: Roger! ::Runs off for Wing Zero, and his Twin Buster Rifle::  
  
Pop Flower: Well, now that he's gone, I can get something done. ::Begins to type up story, with Duobat still on her head reading as she writes::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forget My Heart With Time  
  
By: Pop Flower  
  
It's like jumping. It's like leaping.  
  
It's like walking on the ceiling.  
  
It's like floating. It's like flying  
  
Through the air.  
  
It's like soaring. It's like gliding.  
  
It's a rocket ship you're riding.  
  
It's a feeling that can take you anywhere.  
  
"Kaiba," The girl in the long black dress started, she was crying but kept most of her voice in tact, "Aren't you even gonna say good-bye?" She murmured, narrowing her eyes to try to stop the tears, he was leaving and she was lonely, he was the first one who'd ever reached her, the first one to pull her from her own dismal world of lonely and desolate thoughts and dreams. "Aren't you gonna say good-bye?" She repeated, she knew he'd ment to but he'd just left too quickly and she knew in her heart that that was the reason.  
  
So, why they call it falling,  
  
Why they call it falling,  
  
Why they call it falling,  
  
I don't know.  
  
Kaiba was taking over his father's company tomorrow and he was in such a hurry to leave that by the time he'd realized that he'd forgotten to say good-bye to her, it was already too late to rectify the mistake. All he could do was look out the window at the large house she lived in and think of her and how shocked she must have been when he'd left so suddenly, he just hoped she still cared...and, deep inside the bolls of his heart, he hoped that he still cared...  
  
There was passion, there was laughter,  
  
The first morning after.  
  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground.  
  
Every time we were together,  
  
We talked about forever.  
  
I was certain it was heaven,  
  
We had found.  
  
She was inside now, calm enough to face her uncle. He'd have only one thing to say to her, "I told you Seto Kaiba would end up breaking your heart, he wasn't a good choice for you. The thought of ruling his company in his father's place was more important then the thought of you."  
  
"No." She said in a quiet broken down voice, sounding more like she'd rathered be crying then talking, "He didn't think it more important, he just left too quickly to say good-bye to me. That's all, Uncle Pegasus." She finished looking up at him, Maxemillion Pegasus, head of Industrial Illusions and uncle to Kaylynn Pegasus. They were all each other had, when Kaylynn's mother had died nine years back her uncle was the only blood relation she had. Her father had passed away only two years after her birth because of illness. She loved Pegasus like a father but she knew that he wasn't her real father, he was strange and frightening at times and she was nervous around him only because of his odd fake eye. But remembering her family wasn't the only reason she'd gone to her uncle that night, it was for a reason that she didn't know. And when he saw her come in he'd hugged her like any parent would to comfort their distressed child, and for the first time in nearly five years she found love in the safety of his arms. And for the first time in nearly five years, she let him hug her and consol her.  
  
So, why they call it falling,  
  
Why they call it falling,  
  
Why they call it falling,  
  
I don't know.  
  
He got to his father's building the next day after quite the rush and when he was fixing up his office and unpacking the case full of folders and files, he felt something thick in one of the folders he'd taken out, "What...?" He started, but when he pulled the object into view, his breath caught in his throat, it was a portrait, of her. She was smiling and there were white lilies in her hair, he remembered that day, they'd gone to a park and he'd found the lilies in the water. She'd put them in her hair and he wanted a picture of her like that.  
  
"A keep sake for forever." She'd said before the picture, she was always so bright and sunny that he didn't remember every being sad around her, accept when he'd told her he was leaving. She'd been so shocked she'd stood there silent with a blank expression on her face, she hadn't cried, just stared at him with piercing gray eyes.  
  
But you can't live your life,  
  
Walking in the clouds,  
  
Sooner or later,  
  
You have to come down.  
  
Kaylynn stood there with her uncle for a few more minutes, just stood there in his arms as he held her to him, trying to get rid of the pain. He was a bit surprised when she'd allowed the hug, normally she would have walked away if he'd tried to hug her. But she was hurt and she needed as much as he could possibly give her, he just hadn't been fond of Kaiba and didn't approve of their being together but he obviously couldn't control the emotions of his niece and he didn't try to. But she was taken up so high when she was with Kaiba that Pegasus knew she'd need someone to catch her on the way back down and he was going to try to seal the gaps in their relationship by being that person that caught her. He was glad she'd let him comfort her, that proved that she still cared about someone outside of her own world besides Seto Kaiba.  
  
It's like a knife through the heart,  
  
When it all comes apart.  
  
It's like someone takes a pin  
  
To your balloon.  
  
It's a hole. It's a cave.  
  
It's kinda like a grave.  
  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new.  
  
Kaiba sat at the window of his office in his father's company, which would be his soon his father just had to fill out one more form that would show the new ownership, he was letting the memories of the picture's good times fade away but it was taking a long time for him to try to push them back. He'd known the brown/blonde haired girl for so long that he couldn't remember his life before meeting her. She was always so happy and full of life, always smiling and clowning around. Innocent jokes and hard core pranks were what she'd coaxed him into helping her with, everything from short sheeting her uncle's bed to erasing all of the data in the Industrial Illusion's computer main frame. He'd loved her and he now regretted being in such a hurry on the day he'd left her. He might not ever forgive himself and he didn't think she'd forgive him either.  
  
And, why they call it falling,  
  
Why they call it falling,  
  
Why they call it falling,  
  
Now I know…  
  
Now I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, yes I am aware of how lame and stupid that was. I just wanted the ideas off my chest. And this all happened within a span of three days, the first day was the first verse through the refrain of the second verse, the second day was the refrain of the second verse to the beginning of the third verse and the third day was the rest of it. Please review it. 


	2. Forget Me Like Good-Bye

Disclaimer: Any songs in here-'Why They Call It Falling', 'Stronger Then I Am'-belong to Leann Womack, from her CD 'I Hope You Dance' you should get it; it's a good CD.

General Summary: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story so I want nothing but good reviews, no flames or I'll be on somebody's ass pretty quick got it? Good. Well, anyway, this story mainly circles around our main man, Seto Kaiba as the caring, kind brother and friend that Mokuba says he is. Did I spell Mokuba right? Kaiba receives a tape from someone he thought he'd forgotten and that gets him thinking.

Details: (I hate them, you hate them) It's a self-insertion fic. It's probably pretty OOC and does adding originals make it an AU or not? I'm not sure.

Rating: PG...Maybe PG-13, I don't really know for sure.

One-Last-Final Disclaimer: I forgot to mention that I don't own a few of the characters here. I don't own Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Pegasus, any of his weird body guard/agent dudes, Mokuba Kaiba, or Seto Kaiba (Well, in a sense, I do own him but, it'll take more explaining then I'd like so I won't mention it any further)

Sarcastic-Stuff-From-The-Author:

Pop Flower: *Ahem* I regret to inform the readers that I have made yet another chapter to this startlingly mushy and love-mucky fic. This one's the part where he receives the video from Kaylynn Pegasus. 

Dais: ::Hanging off the ceiling fan:: Oh, sure, give away the entire story, baka.

Pop Flower: That's it! I've had enough of you! ::Turns on fan::

Dais: Uh-oh. ::Fan starts up on 'high'::

Pop Flower: That was surprisingly rewarding.

Kale: Just start the fic.

Pop Flower: ::Curls fingers and makes a cat noise at Kale:: ::Begins typing::

~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forget Me Like Good-Bye 

By: Pop Flower

Kaiba sat in his office at his desk, skimming through some papers when he found a smaller thicker piece of paper in with the others, he pulled it out and looked at it, there were two words written on it, 'Water Lily' Confused he started to put it down, when he realized there was something on the other side, he turned it over and found a picture of a pretty young girl smiling back at him, she had wavy brown/blonde hair and gray eyes, she wore a black tank top and had white water lilies in her hair, the picture only showed down to her shoulders. He stared at her, not knowing who she was. A knock at the door woke him from his dream world, tearing his gaze from the picture and quickly shoving it under some papers he snapped "What is it?"

_Things around here haven't changed much,_

_It's all pretty much the same stuff day after day._

_The only thing that keeps me goin' _

_Seems to be our baby girl I'm trying to raise_

_She's my life my mourning angel_

_Always seems to find the rainbow after the rain_

_Lately she's so busy growin'_

_I don't even think she knows you've gone away._

A second later, his secretary poked her head in and held out a package, 

"Sir, this came for you from Industrial Illusions." She said

"What? Bring it in." He said a bit confused, why would Pegasus send him something? But he took it anyways. When he'd shooed his secretary out of the room, he closed the door and slowly walked over to the package on his desk. Cutting through the clear thick tape that held the flaps of the box closed, he thought of the possibility of it being a bomb inside the box, then dismissed the idea with a quick mental slap. Pegasus wouldn't send him a bomb, he knew that much. When he'd broken through the cardboard box on the outside and sifted through the packing foam on the inside, he came up with a video. A plain unlabeled video. He dumped the inside of the box out onto his desk and found a piece of paper lying on top of the pile of packing foam. Picking it up he noticed that it was written on a computer instead of by hand. He opened it and read the few sentences that were there; 

_She finally learned to say good-bye_

_She's sleeping through the night_

_She don't wake up cryin'_

_And she's walkin' on her own_

_She don't need no one holdin' to her hand_

_And I hate to admit she's stronger then I am._

**             "_Dear Kaiba,_**

**_This is a tape that only you should view. Please watch this immediately. I find it important that you do so. Please understand my urgency and comply._**

**_        Sincerely,_**

**_       Ms, Pegasus_"**

_She ain't crackin' under pressure_

_First one step and then another she goes along_

_If he falls and skins her knee_

_She cries a while and smiles at me and just goes on_

_So many things that she can teach me_

_Full of life and so completely innocent_

_She still says she loves her daddy_

_Goes on just like nothin' happened_

_Forgives and forgets_

Miss Pegasus? There's a girl there with him? Kaiba's mind instantly yelped. None the less he brought the tape to the TV on the other side of his office and put it in to the VCR. For a moment nothing but static came in, but soon a face appeared, a **girl's** face. She was pale and had dark blond/brown hair, she smiled at him through the TV with dark gray eyes, he'd seen her before...but where didn't click until he remembered the picture, he paused the tape right there on her face and ran to get the picture, slipping on some packing foam but grabbing hold of the desk prevented his fall for a second, his feet continued to fall out from under him and he hung from his desk by his hands for a second but got back up almost immediately, tearing through the papers until he found her picture. He quickly moved back to the TV and looked from the screen to the picture for a second, then he decided that it was the real thing, they were the same girl. But she was younger in the picture, there was a childish look in her smile. He started the tape again and she spoke,

"Hi, Kaiba. I know it's been a while but I wanted to finally talk to you again. I hope you remember me, Kaylynn Pegasus?" Kaiba froze, the name sounded familiar, so close to the surface but he couldn't quite grasp hold of it. Then, as if someone opened up a door to him, memories came rushing back and he staggered a bit at the sudden shock.

 __

***FLASH***

A slim, lank, young girl sat by a pond weaving white water lilies into her hair, Kaiba smiled as he watched her move. The sun shown down through the trees just so, that it looked like beams of light shining down, making patterns across the grass, water and smooth looking skin on the girl sitting in the middle of it all. Kaiba grabbed up a camera when she was finished and said, "Sit still, just the way you are, I want a picture of you with those flowers." And he had a right to want a picture, with the flowers in her hair, the sun hitting her just so and the glowing pond behind her she looked almost angelic,

After the click of the shutter she'd commented,

"A keepsake for forever?"

"Only for as long as I keep you." He'd answered with a smirk, she'd only grinned back at him, content with just getting out with him.

***FLASH***

Kaiba shook his head and tried to focus, he watched the tape again as a grip on reality,

"Well, that's not the only reason you've gotten this tape-a reminder. See, I missed you a lot and I wanted to let you know that I've waited all this time, and I just can't wait any longer. I had to talk to you but my uncle wouldn't allow a call or a visit so I finally slipped this past him when he was away on business." She then closed her eyes and her smile faded, she looked like she was about to cry, but remained composed, "I've been curious about this for some time and now that I have the chance, I'm going to ask you; why didn't you say good-bye to me?" She opened her eyes and seemed to look directly at him as if she'd known where he would sit, he looked at her eyes-eyes that showed a knowledge and love that were far beyond this girl's years, she showed a strength beyond her age and her eyes portrayed that to Kaiba the best- and remembered; her uncle had never liked him, he'd objected to the relationship and must have been very pleased with Kaiba when he hadn't said good-bye and may have broken this girl's heart, "I know you didn't mean it. But I can't help but wonder. I'm sending you this tape because I don't want you to forget me like a good-bye. It seems like a lifetime since we last saw each other. Well, good-bye, Seto Kaiba. I still miss you, but maybe...maybe you're stronger then I am...good-bye.." Then the screen went staticy again, and Kaiba didn't make a move to stop the tape or turn off the TV, Kaylynn...he remembered her now. And he remembered when he'd forgotten his good-bye...

_She finally learned to say good-bye_

_She's sleeping through the night_

_She don't wake up cryin'_

_And she's walkin' on her own _

_She don't need no one holdin' to her hand_

_And I hate to admit she's stronger then I am._

Several hours later, he was home staring at the picture, in his room in the corner farthest from the door, he'd taken his coat and shirt off and was sitting there in just his pants, his feet were bare. He had rings under his eyes from a sudden load of stress and he looked a wreck. "She still hung on to me..." He thought aloud. "She...she..." Then he remembered the tape, "She's...stronger then...I am..." He buried his face in his hands and for the first time in several years Seto Kaiba cried.

_She's just like her old man_

_Stronger then I am. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Whoohoo! Done with the sad and romancy story! Everyone say 'yay!'

All of the Bishies and Split Personalities: Yay!

A/N: Very good. Well, like I said, I only want good reviews so if you think I'm a stupid, mushy git, then don't tell me that. Just leave the poor story alone, ok? Thank you.


End file.
